


Kryptonite

by FallenAngelWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Swearing, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWinchester/pseuds/FallenAngelWinchester
Summary: In an alternate universe, Dean and Katerina (The reader) are serving together in the Army. Dean and Katerina are captured by jihadists and tortured, but how far can they be tortured until they break? Will they reveal their true feelings for each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is just an idea I'm working on, please leave kudos and comments telling me what you think!

*Dean’s POV*  
She was beautiful, but I couldn’t touch her. I could talk to her, get to know her, but nothing more. It wasn’t allowed. Any relationships between the people in the barracks were strictly prohibited. So I had to be content with having her serve alongside me, and to be her friend. She always amazed me with everything she does, from hand-to-hand combat, to the way she could kill a target with her sniper rifle. She was so… perfect. She was one of the fiercest soldiers I have ever met, and could take any one of us down on any given day. It didn’t help much that we were in the same squadron, let alone serving together. I knew that I could never call her mine, and I was fine with that. Or, at least I thought I was. 

*Katerina’s POV*  
It’s about 3 am, and I was already up, and dressed. I decided to do an early mile, to clear my thoughts of the nightmares that were plaguing me. It started a few months ago, when Dean and I were caught in a firefight with some jihadists, and a little girl got caught in the crossfire. General Novak told me it wasn’t my fault, but I still felt responsible. I could still picture her running across the street, trying to get away from the fight, and the bullets that perforated her tiny frame, and the way her eyes dulled as she fell. It hurts knowing I couldn’t save her. At least I still have Dean, but I will never be able to call him mine, because of protocol. As I circled back on my route, I erased all thoughts of Winchester out of my mind. Instead, I focused on the task at hand. We were to leave at 6 o’clock, on a new mission. This involved going back to the same spot where that little girl died, to capture the jihadists responsible for killing her and several members of my team. I knew that a few of my fellow soldiers didn’t want me going back out there, but I wasn’t going to listen. It was my fault, so this will be my fight.

 

*Dean’s POV*  
She probably thought that everyone was asleep, but I watched her as she got dressed, and silently left our bunker at around 3 am. She always goes out for a run when she couldn’t sleep, and I would stay up and wait for her until she got back at around 4 am. It always intrigued me, and I still feel the desire to know what’s going on in that beautiful mind of hers. She is very private about her feelings, and rarely speaks up when stuff are bothering her. She was intriguing, and mysterious, but she could kick ass. She was one of the best soldiers that I’ve ever seen, and could beat me in hand-to-hand on most occasions. Sighing, I decided to get up, checking my watch. It was nearly 4 am, which meant she would be back soon, and which also signalled the start of D-day for our faction. I got dressed, and made my way outside, waiting for her to return. 

*Katerina’s POV*  
Dean was waiting for me, as usual. “Mornin’ sunshine.” I grinned at him, loving the way he called me sunshine. “Good morning Winchester. The demons leave you alone last night?” He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess they did, because they were too busy chasin’ you.” I punched him in the shoulder, loving our usual banter. “Screw you, Winchester.” He rolled his eyes. “I wish.” Turning away from him so he wouldn’t see me blush, I thought to myself. Me too, Winchester. Me too.

*Dean’s POV*  
As I watched her turn away from me, heading to the showers, I thought about what she said. Yeah, I’d love for her to screw me, but I knew it was impossible. She didn’t feel that way about me, and if she did, it wouldn’t be allowed. And I wouldn’t risk losing what we have, for something that I’m not even sure exists. But, a man can still dream.


	2. Chapter 2

*Katerina’s POV*  
We made our way to the mess hall, where we were to be briefed about or mission over breakfast. General Novak smiled at me as I entered the room, “Good morning, lieutenant. Are you sure you want to head out there today.” I smiled at him, “Yes sir, I’m ready to go out there. It was my fault that the little girl died. So it’s only right that I go out there with my squadron today.” Castiel Novak was the closest thing I had to a father. He served with my father, and was there the day my father was K.I.A. He was the one who came to our home, and told my mother of my father’s sacrifice. A few months later, my mother hanged herself in our bathroom. That was ten years ago, and here I was, following in my father’s footsteps. He took me in after my mom’s suicide, and raised me like his own. He nodded and smiled at me. “Let us go take our seats then.” We walked into the mess hall, where the rest of my squadron was waiting. 

*Dean’s POV*  
My eyes followed her as she entered the room with General Novak. The guy was someone to fear, and respect. It was way worse for me, because I was practically in love with his daughter. He would never approve of us. Kat quickly came and took her place next to me, and we all turned to salute our general. “Good morning, A-team. I hope you are ready for today.” He motioned for us to take our seats. “You will be heading into the heart of the enemy today, so be extra vigilant. You will be split into teams of three, so make sure who is in your team, and watch each other’s backs. The mission will be led from the west by Van Alen’s team, followed by Tran from the south, the rest fall in behind those teams. Remember, the goal is getting to the informant, and extraction as fast as possible.” He looked at Kat. “Van Alen, have any words of wisdom?” 

*Katerina’s POV*  
I stood up, and cleared my throat. “Well, I want you to split into your teams of three, Winchester and Bradbury with me. I want everyone to come back alive, so stay frosty and look out for each other.” I sat back down, earning a nod of approval from General Novak. “Well then, enjoy breakfast, you're heading out at six.” We all dug into our breakfasts, and headed back to our rooms to collect our gear. Dean grabbed my arm as I brushed past him to get my gun. “Are you sure you wanna go out there today?” I smiled at him. “Yeah, my fault, my fight.” “I don’t think you should.” He softly said. I whirled around to face him. “And why not, Winchester?” I growled at him. “Because you aren’t okay! No matter how much you bullshit the others, you can’t do the same to me. I hear how you cry in your sleep, and I know of the nightmares you’re having.” He yelled. I whirled around to face him. “Oh yeah? Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but I’m going. And no one is gonna stop me.” He sighed, trying to contain his anger. “Will you listen for once?! You aren’t fine to go out there, not in your current state of mind!” I snatched up my bag, and stomped out the door. “Fuck you, Winchester.”

*30 minutes later*

*Dean’s POV*  
We were underway to our drop off point, and she still didn’t talk to me. I didn’t blame her, because I was pissed as hell too. Why the hell won’t she listen to me? I know that she won’t be fine going out there, because PTSD hits like a bitch. I was scared of what would happen when it hit her in the thick of battle. I was jerked from my thoughts when we came to a stop. It was time.


	3. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry for taking so long with his chapter, I had a few personal issues, and couldn't write. But here it is!

*Katerina’s POV*  
I was the first to jump out at the drop off zone, ignoring Winchester behind me. Who was he to think that he can dictate whether I go into battle or don’t? We all split into our respective groups, and headed out to our designated points. I was at the head of our group, with Dean and Charlie in close file behind me. The streets were eerily quiet, considering that we received intel about how busy this place actually was. Something was wrong.

*Dean’s POV*  
I was such an idiot. How could I even expect of her to stay behind on a mission that became personal for her? I shook my head, ignoring all of the guilt that was slowly creeping into my mind. I followed her and Charlie, keeping an eye out for any hostiles. There wasn’t any to be seen, much to my surprise. The slow feeling of dread started sinking its claws into me. Something was wrong. 

*Katerina’s POV*  
I held up my hand, signalling for Dean and Charlie to stop. We halted, listening for any sounds of combat around us. “This seem off to you?” Charlie asked. I turned around and nodded. Dean stood closer to us, confirming the thoughts that plagued me. “It’s way too quiet. The intel said that there were at least 70 hostiles in this area, and yet there are none.” I nodded, reaching down to radio the rest of the groups. “This is Alpha Zero One, does anyone read me?” Static followed, none of the other teams responding. I gritted my teeth, pressing the button again. “This is Alpha Zero One, can anyone hear us?” Charlie softly laid a hand on my arm. “No one’s answering, Kat. It looks like all lines of communication were cut.” Dread slowly filled me. We were screwed.

*Dean’s POV*  
I kept my eye open for any activity around us, but there were none. In the distance, I heard the sounds of gunfire, which ceased just as soon as it began. We started moving again, and suddenly everywhere around us, gunfire sounded. We ducked for cover. This was an ambush. We kept our weapons ready, alert for any movement. Eerie silence filled the air again. Kat motioned for us. “Let’s move.” 

*Katerina’s POV*  
Moving was a mistake. Just as we moved from our cover, the whole street exploded into mayhem. We fought back with all that we had, and yet it wasn’t enough. I saw Charlie go down, a gaping wound in her abdomen. As I moved to assist her, I felt the sharp, searing pain in my shoulder, forcing me to drop my weapon. They closed in on us, as we fought to protect ourselves. It was of no use.

*Dean’s POV*   
I fought to protect them. But it was no use. I was swarmed on all sides, and I tried. But I failed. I heard the crackles of a Taser, and felt it being pressed against my back. It was then that the whole world went dark.


	4. Pain

*Dean’s POV*  
Pain. Searing pain. It consumed me, forcing me to pay attention to it. I opened my eyes, searching for Kat. My eyes fell on her still form, laying prone a few feet away from me. “Kat….” I tried to reach her, but suddenly heard shouts in a language I did not understand. Two men walked over to Kat, picking her up. “Leave her alone!” I yelled, trying to get to her. I felt another searing pain rip through my chest, and strong hands roughly pulled me back. I looked down and saw blood coming from my chest. I tried to fight against the hands dragging me, and received a kick to the ribs for my effort. I slowly began to lose consciousness, my last thought being, I failed her.

*Katerina’s POV*  
I vaguely heard someone calling my name, before being roughly yanked away. I drifted in and out of consciousness, unsure of where they were taking me. I was woken up by ice cold water poured over me, and opened my eyes to a dimly lit room, and felt the harsh rope binding me cutting into my flesh as I struggled against them. “W-who are y-you?” I said through chattering teeth. A man stepped into the circle of light surrounding me. He was wearing a fitted black suit, and had a dazzling smile. “Hello love, my name is Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar. I knew your father.” I eyed him suspiciously. “What do you want from me?” He smirked. “I want to know where your father hid my money.” I stared at him in disbelief. “I don’t know anything. He never told me and he’s been dead for years.” Lucifer chuckled. “O sweet child, desperate to keep daddy’s secret? Don’t worry, I will have you talking in no time.” He motioned for someone in the shadows, and the person left the room, returning with two others. They had Dean, and I could see he was badly hurt. “Dean!” I yelled, trying to break loose, but to no avail. They tied him to a chair next to me, and woke him up in the same way I was woken up.

*Dean’s POV*  
The cold water startled me, and I awoke to searing pain again. I heard Kat’s voice threatening them, but I heard a hint of fear in her voice. I felt a hand grip mine, and strapped them onto a hard surface, both outstretched. A man’s voice said, “Come on, just tell me where it is, and I’ll let you both go.” Kat snarled at him. “No. I don’t know where it is.” A hammer was brought down onto my arm, shattering the bones. I couldn’t hold back the scream that burst from my throat. I heard Kat yell at them to leave me alone. The hammer was brought down on my other arm, and another guttural scream burst from my lips. “Now love, if you don’t tell me where my money is, I’ll hurt him in front of you, and I’ll make him suffer.” Kat sobbed. “I said I don’t know!” The hammer was brought down again, this time on my ribs. I felt them crack as the air rushed from my lungs, no sound escaping this time. I tried to breathe, but it hurt. I heard her pleading for him to stop, begging him to let me go and hurt her instead. I looked the man straight in the eyes, and he walked over to me. “So, do you know where my money is?” I looked at him, and spat at his feet. “No, I don’t. Let us go!” He slapped me, and turned back towards Kat, motioning for two men to grab her. The untied her, and dragged her to a bed, strapping her down. One of the men started tearing her clothes off, his dirty hands groping any flesh that was bare. “Stop!” I roared at them, as they started to rape her. Her pleas and mine were falling on deaf ears, and her sobbing filled the air. The men took turns with her, and I was powerless to stop them. I was forced to watch as the hurt her, over and over, snarling at her in a language I did not understand. There were five of them.

*Katherine’s POV*  
I wished that I could die. I lost count of them, all of them taking turns hurting me. After the second, I was too tired and hurt to beg or yell anymore, I just stayed quiet. I still heard Dean screaming at them to stop, begging them. After what seemed like an eternity, they unstrapped me, and roughly threw me onto the floor, chaining me to a hook in the middle. I was forced to kneel at Lucifer Morningstar’s feet, naked and bound. He looked down at me. “So, kitten, have you remembered where my money is? Or should I beat it out of you?” I looked him straight in the eye. “I don’t know. Do what you wish.” His smirk changed into a snarl, and he started kicking me, over and over. I didn’t even try to shield myself, I just lay there and took it. Eventually he tired of it, and left. 

*Dean’s POV*  
I had no idea how she was even still alive, let alone defiant. She lay on the floor, curled into a ball. I wanted to go over to her and help her, but I was strapped into the chair. I started to cry, guilt plaguing me still. If she dies, it will be my fault. I will never be able to forgive myself. The door opened once more, and Lucifer entered the room, followed by an unknown man carrying a tray. “Good morning Vietnam!” I groaned. “Come to torture us again?” He smirked, and walked over to Kat’s prone form. He picked up one of the torture devices, and started tracing faint lines on her pale skin. She woke up with a groan.

*Katherine’s POV*  
I woke up when I felt the cold metal tracing my skin. I looked into Lucifer’s eyes, willing myself to look less intimidated than I was feeling. “Come on, Luci. You know you want to jab that cute little blade into my chest. One step closer to your money then.” He snarled, and plunged the blade into my abdomen. It didn’t even hurt anymore. I smiled, even as I felt blood leaking everywhere, and everything started to turn dark.

*Dean’s POV*  
He did it. He killed her. Kat’s dead. All because I couldn’t save her. I tried myself to move through the pain, blinded by rage. I broke loose, and ran over into Lucifer, tackling him to the floor. I started punching him, satisfaction filling me when I felt his bones breaking underneath my hands. The pain was non-existent at this moment. I didn’t stop punching him until he was still beneath my hands, his face a bloodied mess. I stood up, and moved over to Kat. I checked for her pulse. It was there, but very faint. “Hey, baby stay with me. Don’t leave me, Kat. I need you.” I unstrapped her, and carried her out of the building, moving blindly. The last thing I remember, is our squad running towards us, and them taking Kat from me, before I slumped into unconsciousness.


	5. Saving Me

*Katerina’s POV*  
Everything was black. An empty void of nothingness stretched out all around me. I didn’t feel any pain. I felt…. Nothing. I started to walk further into the darkness. What was happening to me?

*Dean’s POV*  
I awoke in the infirmary. General Novak was beside my bed, looking down at me with his piercing blue eyes. “Well, glad to see you are awake. Welcome back Winchester.” I tried to sit up, but a searing pain in my ribs forced me to lie still. “Thank you sir. How is she?” He smiled softly. “You don’t have to call me sir, Dean. And she is alive, they transported her to Mercy General. She’s being treated there.” I let out a soft sigh of relief. So she was alive, I didn’t fail her. But what if she blames me? “Castiel, can I perhaps go to the hospital? I need to see her. I know it’s forbidden for people of the same squadron to be in a relationship, but I just need to see her. Please.” He smiled again. “Dean, I’m willing to make an exception. There is a possibility that she won’t be able to return to active duty, in which case I may be able to use both of you for research. I give you my blessing. Just be careful with her, please. I promised her dad that I would take care of her.” “I promise, and thank you.”

*Katerina’s POV*  
I was starting to lose it. The never-ending darkness was still stretched around me, no matter how far I walked. What bothered me, is the voices. It seemed like they were surrounding me, whispering loud enough for me to hear, but soft enough to be unintelligible. It was slowly driving me insane.

*Dean’s POV*  
The flight to Mercy General took about 30 minutes, even though it felt like eternity. As soon as we landed, I was immediately taken to her room. She was held in ICU, with a myriad of tubes and pipes coming out of her fragile body. She was swathed in bandages, and she looked so small. A stray tear escaped my eye as I looked at her. It still felt like my fault. I sat down next to her, and took her hand in mine. It felt like ice. 

*Katerina’s POV*  
I’m inching closer to giving up. I can’t take this anymore. These voices…. Their whispers are driving me insane. “Somebody help me! Dean!”

*Dean’s POV*   
I’m not sure how long I stayed next to her bed, just looking at her. Castiel came and took me home, claiming that I needed rest. I slept for a few hours, but my dreams were plagued with nightmares of her. She was trapped in a void, and there was nothing I could do to save her.


	6. On Death's Doorstep

*Katerina’s POV*  
I’m pretty sure I was dead. The voices eventually stopped, leaving me screaming and crying in the white void. If this is the afterlife, then I’d rather live, no matter how difficult it would be, considering how injured I was. I looked up to see a soft, glowing blue light, beckoning me to follow it. 

*Dean’s POV*  
I awoke from yet another nightmare, gasping for breath. I wish there was something I could do to help her. I got up and ready for the day, dressing in my uniform. I went to find Castiel, and ask for news. I walked to his office, knocking softly on the door. “Come in.” I walked in, shutting the door behind me. Castiel looked at me from behind his desk. “There has been no change, Dean. She is still in the same condition that she was in a week ago.” I nodded, unsure of what to say. “Sit, Dean. Tell me what’s on your mind.” I sat down in one of the plush leather chairs in front of his desk. “I feel guilty. I should’ve kept her safe, and I failed. It’s my fault that she… that she….” My throat constricted. Castiel looked at me, concern etching lines into his face. “None of this is your fault, Dean. And the only thing you can do for her now, is to be by her side when she wakes up.”  
*Katerina’s POV*  
The soft blue light enveloped me. I felt strangely calm, and at peace. I looked up to see my parents standing with their arms stretched open. I ran to them, tears streaming down my face at being with them again. “We’re proud of you, sweet pea. You turned out to be a beautiful young woman.” I looked up at my dad, who smiled down at me. “It isn’t your time to leave yet, sweet pea. You have to go back.” I sniffed, hugging him tighter. “I don’t want to leave you. I miss you.” My mom kissed the top of my head. “We know, love. But one day you will join us, but today is not that day.”

*Dean’s POV*  
Cass and I were back at the hospital, waiting for any news. I heard snippets of the conversation between Cass and the doctor. The doctor smiled at me. “Mr. Winchester, if you like, you can sit with her for a while.” I smiled and made my way to Kat’s room. She still looked so fragile, but she seemed peaceful. I sat down next to her bed, and held her hand in mine. “Sweetheart, if you can hear me, please come back to me. I miss you, and I need you here with me. I can’t do this without you, so please make your way back to me.”

*Katerina’s POV*  
I pulled away from my parents, and nodded. “I love you.” They smiled at me, and started to fade. “We love you too.” I heard a voice that sounded very much like Dean’s calling to me. “Please come back to me.” I ran in the direction of his voice, and then everything started fading again. 

*Dean’s POV*  
I sat next to her bed for hours, just looking at her. I felt a slight twitch. I shot up out of my chair, alarmed. “Sweetheart, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.” I squeezed her hand to emphasize my words, and got no response. I sat down again, still holding her hand in mine. I must’ve imagined the twitch. Suddenly, I felt a slight pressure on my hand. I looked down, to see her squeezing my hand gently. “Kat? Hey sweetheart, can you do that again for me, please? Squeeze my hand again, baby.” She squeezed my hand, still softly, but harder than before. Her eyes started fluttering, and she started moving. I yelled. “Can I get some help in here?”

*Katerina’s POV*  
Everything hurt. I remember feeling someone squeeze my hand, and I squeezed back. Suddenly, all the pain came rushing forward, and I heard monitors going off. A team of doctors and nurses rushed in, and started to check my vitals. “Miss Van Alen, this is doctor Masters. Can you open your eyes for me?” I forced my eyelids open, looking into the doctor’s eyes. “That’s a good girl.” They removed the ventilator tube, and left me alone after checking a few things.

*Dean’s POV*  
I popped my head back into her room, only to find her propped up against the pillows, talking to Cass. She looked at me, and smiled. Cass looked at me, and beckoned me to come in. “I’m going to get something to eat. Dean, do you want anything?” I shook my head. “No thank you, sir. I’m fine.” He left, and I sat down in the chair next to her. “Hey sweetheart.” She smiled. “Hey yourself.”


	7. Aftermath

*Dean’s POV*  
Okay, there’s nothing to be stressed about. Everything’s going to be fine. I stepped into Cass’s office. “Sir, may I ask you something.” He nodded. I swallowed. “May I have your blessing to ask for Katerina’s hand?” He laughed. “Yes, Dean, you may. And you didn’t have to ask me.” I smiled. “Thank you, Sir.” I turned and left his office, and made my way to the rehab centre were Kat was busy recuperating. I stepped into the room where she was busy training in with her therapist. She turned and smiled at me. “Hey Dean.”

*Katerina’s POV*  
Today was the first day in months that I could fully lift the weights that were given to me to help strengthen my muscles. It has been half a year since I came out of my coma, and honestly, it’s been tough. At least I have Dean with me. I sensed he was nervous about something, but I couldn’t quite place my finger on it. “Hey, sweetheart.” He greeted me with a kiss. “Is everything okay, Dean” He nodded. “Can I ask you something?” I nodded. He fished a little box out of his pocket. This can’t be happening.

*Dean’s POV*  
I went down on my knee, unaware of all the people surrounding us. I opened the box, revealing the ring I picked out for her. She gasped. “Dean?” I cleared my throat. “Kat, I’ve loved since the day we started training together all those years ago. When I came Cloe to losing you, I realised that I love you more than I thought. Baby, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I’d rather have you by my side to face any battle, than going it alone. Katerina Van Alen, will you marry me?”

*Katerina’s POV*  
A few tears escaped my eyes. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes, and nodded. “Yes, Dean Winchester. I’ll marry you.” He slid the ring onto my finger, and kissed me passionately. We finally got the happy ending we both deserved.


	8. Bonus Chapter! The Music Behind The Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter! It's a list of songs that inspired this fic, feel free to read the fic while listening to them!

Chapter 1  
Kryptonite: Three Doors Down  
Sounds of Silence: Marilyn Manson  
Chapter 2  
Battlefield: Jordin Sparks  
Danger Zone: Kenny Loggins  
Warriors of The World: Manowar  
Chapter 3  
Mad World: Adam Lambert  
Sweet Dreams: Marilyn Manson  
Far From Home: Five Finger Death Punch  
Away: Enrique Iglesias  
Chapter 4  
My Immortal: Evanescence  
One Last Breath: Creed  
Bleed It Out: Linkin Park  
Bring Me To Life: Evanescence  
Chapter 5  
Saving Me: Nickelback  
Knocking On Heaven’s Door: Guns ‘n Roses  
Chapter 6  
Demons: Imagine Dragons  
Please Don’t Leave Me: P!nk  
Chapter 7  
Lips Of An Angel: Hinder  
Stand By You: Rachel Platten  
Only You: Selena Gomez


End file.
